staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Marca 2005
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok. godz. 9:00, 11:15, 13:40 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Pan Andersen opowiada; Kwiaty małej Idy/ Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 09:30 Budzik; program dla dzieci 10:00 Archiwum Zack'a; (Zack Files); serial prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 10:30 Moda na sukces; odc.2443; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 10:55 Doktor Quinn; odc.14 (seria III); serial prod. USA stereo 11:35 Telezakupy 11:55 Książki na zimę 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; magazyn 12:45 Sąsiedzi; Żywe srebro; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:15 Lokatorzy; Rajskie tarasy; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:40 Książki na zimę 13:45 Mamo, tato - pomóżcie; Choroby nowotworowe u dzieci; magazyn 14:05 Lasy i Ludzie 14:30 Dzika Australia; odc.4/12 Serce pustyni /cz.2/; 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 14:55 Książki na zimę 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Tango Agro; reportaż 15:35 Moda na sukces; odc.2443; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 16:00 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 16:30 Puchar Rodzinny 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Forum; program publicystyczny 0-400 207 001 opcja 1, 0-400 207 002 opcja 2) 18:05 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny [stereo 18:35 Plebania; odc.519; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 19:00 Lippy and Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka; Krecik; serial animowany prod. czechosłowackiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:23 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:30 Horoskop śmierci; odc.10; serial prod. francuskiej /za zgodą rodziców/ stereo 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:00 Debata; program publicystyczny 22:50 Wiadomości 23:00 Auschwitz - Birkenau - Piętno XX wieku. 23:50 Koterski kompletny; Nic śmiesznego; 1995 tragikomedia prod. polskiej (92') dla dorosłych; reż: Marek Koterski; wyk: Cezary Pazura, Ewa Błaszczyk, Maciej Kozłowski, Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura i inni 01:20 Opętani; Le Fou Du Village; 2002 film dok. prod. kanadyjskiej 01:40 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:50 Złotopolscy; odc.49 Towarzyskie nieporozumienia; telenowela TVP 07:15 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom; Sześć milionów sekund; odc.19/19 Ostatnie sekundy; serial prod. TVP 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dixie; odc.1/7 Budyniowe gaje; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; odc.8/52 Zimowy sen 08:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.34/94 Bezimienna siostrzyczka; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:50 M jak miłość; odc.48; serial TVP /stereo/ 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:19 Pogoda 11:20 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:50 Święta wojna; odc.164 -Królewna Śnieżka; serial TVP 12:20 10 lat mniej; odc.4/8; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 12:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie 13:00 Panorama 13:11 Pogoda 13:10 Telezakupy 13:30 Gorący temat; odc.15/16 Zaginiony Ryszard M.; serial TVP 13:55 Życie do poprawki II; odc.19/22 Mamma mia; Twice in Life Time II; 2000 serial prod.USA; reż: David Winning; wyk: Paul Popovich,Al Waxman 14:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O niewiastach; program prof. Jana Miodka 15:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Egzamin z życia (odc.1) - serial prod. polskiej 17:00 Złoty interes 17:30 Dwójka Dzieciom; Bajki pana Bałagana; serial animowany prod. polskiej 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Szczyty głupoty; odc.7; serial dokumentalny prod. USA stereo 20:00 Panorama flesz 20:00 Happy Texas 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:33 Pogoda 22:40 Zakręty losu; Hotel de Love; (Hotel de Love); 1996 film obyczajowy prod. australijskiej (93') zgodą rodziców /stereo/; reż: Craig Rosenberg; wyk: Belinda McClory, Pippa Grandison, Saffron Burrows, Aden Young 00:20 W obronie prawa; odc.15/23; serial prod. USA (za zgodą rodziców)(stereo) 01:05 Darfur: zbrodnia bez kary; 2004 film dok. prod. angielskiej stereo 02:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 06.45 TV Market 07.00 Rocket power (19) - serial 07.30 Zbuntowany anioł (63) 08.30 Interwencja - magazyn 08.50 Ochrona absolutna (2/13) - serial sensacyjny 09.45 Na zawsze razem - teleturniej 10.40 Czułość i kłamstwa (46) 11.10 Samo życie (490) - serial 11.55 Zbuntowany anioł (64) 12.45 TV Market 13.00 Mistrzowie kaijudo (10) 13.30 Szafa gra - teleturniej 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (47) - serial 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (186): Misje ratunkowe 15.45 Wydarzenia 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.05 Interwencja 16.20 Daleko od noszy (45): Śliska sprawa - serial komediowy 16.50 MacGyver (69) - serial 17.50 Miodowe lata (112): Wspólny wróg - serial komediowy 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Samo życie (491) - serial obyczajowy 20.15 Pensjonat Pod Różą (39): Ojciec (2) - serial obyczajowy 21.15 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście (29): Cztery pokoje i kuchnia - serial komediowy 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.50 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza Lisa 22.50 Raport specjalny: Kto kogo wypędzał - reportaż 23.20 Biznes wydarzenia 23.40 Prognoza pogody 23.50 Dziki: Pojedynek (11): Ostry dyżur - serial komediowy 00.40 Klinika samotnych serc (1) - serial obyczajowy 01.40 Magazyn sportowy 03.40 Aquaz Music Zone TVN 06.25 Telesklep 07.05 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 07.25 Prześwietlenie - program publicystyczny 07.55 Nash Bridges (63/122) - serial kryminalny 08.50 Pascal Express - magazyn 09.00 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Graj o raj - teleturniej 10.50 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.30 Na Wspólnej (432) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Nash Bridges (64/122) - serial kryminalny 14.00 Serce z kamienia (134) - telenowela 14.50 Ostry dyżur (17/22) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Grzesznica (81) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.35 Pascal Express - magazyn 16.45 Fakty 17.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 17.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 21.00 Na Wspólnej (433) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Wysoka fala - film katastroficzny 23.30 Akta zbrodni - serial dokumentalny, USA 00.00 Kryminalne gry - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 00.30 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 00.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6.10 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 6.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial anim. 8.45 Graczykowie (12) -serial kom. pol. 9.15 Adam i Ewa (8) - telenowela pol. 10.15 Diagnoza: morderstwo (24) - serial krym. USA 11.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk-show 12.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Modna moda - magazyn 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial anim. 15.45 Adam i Ewa (9) - telenowela pol. 16.45 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.45 Largo (26) - serial sens. niem.-belg.-amer. 18.45 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.25 Graczykowie (13) - serial kom. pol. 20.00 Rodzinny interes - kom. krym. USA (powt.) 22.25 Wydarzenia 22.35 Taksówkarz - dramat krym. USA, 1976 (113 min) 1.00 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 1.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.15 Strefa P - magazyn muz. 2.40 Joker - program rozrywkowy 3.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.05 Nerwy na wodzy - teleturniej 7.00 Telesklep 7.35 Ścieżki miłości (194) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.25 Prawdziwa miłość (41) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Żarty na bok (31) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.20 Nikita (5) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Garito - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Prawdziwa miłość (42) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Ścieżki miłości (194) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kto tu zwariował (13) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Przyjaciele (6) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Nerwy na wodzy - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 18.10 Nikita (6) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 19.10 Drew Carey Show (1) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Przyjaciele (7) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Zabójcy w naszym domu - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Schultz, wyk. Mario Van Pebbles, Holly Robinson Peete,Andrew Divoff, Michael J. Pagan, Josh Holland 21.55 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (9) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 22.55 Odjazd - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Steve Wang, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Kadeem Hardison, John Pyper-Ferguson, Brittany Murphy, Tracey Walter 1.25 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 3.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 09:00 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:25 Wyspa przygód; odc.37/52 Eksperyment naukowy; serial prod. australijskiej 09:55 Telezakupy 10:10 Proboszcz 2005 10:30 MaMa; magazyn 10:50 Piosenki z filmoteki; koncert; wyk: Agnieszka Różańska, Jacek Chmielnik, Anna Jurksztowicz, Edyta Górniak, Rudi Szubert, Stefan Friedmann, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Majka Jeżowska 11:30 Rozmowy na czasie; Gdzie się podziały polskie elity?; program publicystyczny stereo 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy; odc.637 Wyjście awaryjne dla Marylki; telenowela TVP stereo 12:35 Wiara, nadzieja, miłość; Życie przed tobą; film dokumentalny /stereo/ 12:55 Czas pogardy; Moja historia - Tu stoję; 1994 dokument fabularyzowany prod. polskiej (70'); reż: Michał Dudziewicz; wyk: Lech Łotocki, Marzena Trybała, Leon Niemczyk 14:10 Od arii do piosenki; koncert stereo 14:50 Wyprzedzić chorobę; W rytmie serca; magazyn 15:15 Zaproszenie; -Kusił nas Boruta na drodze do Łodzi; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 15:35 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 16:05 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 16:30 Wyspa przygód; odc.37/52 Eksperyment naukowy; serial prod. australijskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Telezakupy 17:40 Proboszcz 2005 18:00 Raj; magazyn 18:25 Berliński express; magazyn 18:35 Rozmowy na czasie; Gdzie się podziały polskie elity?; program publicystyczny stereo 19:05 Kolorowe nutki 19:15 Dobranocka; Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie; odc.1/7 Obrońcy prawa 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:21 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:25 Złotopolscy; odc.637 Wyjście awaryjne dla Marylki; telenowela TVP stereo 20:50 Teatr Telewizji; Dzień przed zachodem; 2003 /stereo/; reż: Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; wyk: Marian Opania, Jerzy Łapiński, Rafał Mohr 22:00 Laureaci I nagród Międzynarodowych Konkursów Skrzypcowych im. H. Wieniawskiego; Recital skrzypcowy Vadima Brodskiego; stereo 22:45 Forum; program publicystyczny 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport-telegram 23:57 Pogoda 00:00 Raj; magazyn 00:25 Rozmowy na czasie; Gdzie się podziały polskie elity?; program publicystyczny stereo 00:50 Wyspa przygód; odc.37/52 Eksperyment naukowy; serial prod. australijskiej 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie; odc.1/7 Obrońcy prawa 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 01:55 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 02:09 Pogoda; dla kierowców 02:15 Złotopolscy; odc.637 Wyjście awaryjne dla Marylki; telenowela TVP stereo 02:45 Teatr Telewizji; Dzień przed zachodem; 2003 /stereo/; reż: Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; wyk: Marian Opania, Jerzy Łapiński, Rafał Mohr 04:00 Laureaci I nagród Międzynarodowych Konkursów Skrzypcowych im. H. Wieniawskiego; Recital skrzypcowy Vadima Brodskiego; stereo 04:45 Debata 05:30 Polska w Białym Domu 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa Dnia 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Po twojej stronie 08:25 Pogoda Dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość Dnia 09:00 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa Dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy 17:00 Odkrywanie Warszawy (powt.) 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki (pasmo lokalne TVP2) 18:30 Kontr-O-Wersje 19:00 Klan - odc. 41 19:25 Było, nie minęło 19:50 Książki z górnej półki - Prezentacje 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio Pogoda 21:00 Echa Dnia 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Wiadomości Sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Ślizg - Magazyn Zimowy 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio Pogoda 22:55 Kurier Sportowy 23:10 Patrol Trójki - dla dorosłych 23:40 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny - za zgodą rodziców 01:10 Zakończenie Programu TVP 3 Szczecin 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Echa Dnia 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Kronika regionalna 07:50 Wokół nas 08:00 Berliński Express 08:10 Okaleczone dzieciństwo - reportaż 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Goœść Dnia 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 09:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 09:35 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 10:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 10:35 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 11:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 11:35 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 12:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 12:35 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 13:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 13:35 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 14:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 14:35 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 15:30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 15:35 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:15 Rozmowa Dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Kronika regionalna 16:50 Gość Trójki 17:00 Okaleczone dzieciństwo - reportaż 17:20 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych 17:25 Na afiszu 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Artwizje 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Wokół nas 18:30 Instytut kulturalnych sporów 19:00 Klan 19:25 Było, nie minęło 19:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:55 Studio Pogoda 21:00 Echa Dnia 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Wokół nas 22:10 Na afiszu 22:15 Ślizg - magazyn zimowy 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio Pogoda 22:55 Kurier Sportowy 23:10 Patrol Trójki 23:40 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny ČT1 05:00 Sama doma 05:59 Dobré ráno 08:30 Kouzelná školka 09:00 AZ kvíz Junior 10:00 Zprávy 10:05 Murphyho zákon (2/5) 11:35 Můj dům - můj hrad 12:00 Zprávy 12:30 Sama doma 13:30 Vypadáš skvěle! 14:00 Zprávy 14:05 Pod pokličkou 14:30 Banánové rybičky 14:55 Okouzlení IV (47/52) 15:50 Co mohu pro sebe udělat 16:00 Zprávy 16:05 Kouzelná školka 16:30 Bludiště 17:00 Přátelé VI (24/25) 17:30 AZ-kvíz 17:55 Předpověď počasí 18:00 Večerník z Čech 18:30 Bydlení je hra 18:50 Stop 18:57 Šťastných deset a Šance milion 19:00 Maxipes Fík 19:15 Události 19:35 Události v kultuře 19:40 Předpověď počasí 19:45 Branky, body, vteřiny 20:00 Život na zámku (10/52) 21:00 4 v obraze 21:55 U nás v Evropě 22:30 Události, komentáře 23:05 Předpověď počasí 23:08 Branky, body, vteřiny 23:15 Losování Šťastných deset a Šance milion 23:20 Kinobox 23:50 Uneseni (1/10) 01:15 Přátelé VI (24/25) 01:40 Události, komentáře 02:20 Záhadná smrt Niny Chereauové 04:00 Uprostřed běhu 04:35 Jak se žije na rozhlednách podle Bedřicha Ludvíka ČT2 05:00 Hádání o přírodě 05:40 Nedej se 06:00 Kde peníze pomáhají 06:10 Správy STV 06:30 Večerník z Čech 06:55 Jihomoravský večerník 07:20 Report 07:50 Panorama 08:35 Knižní svět 09:00 Dobré ráno 11:30 AZ-kvíz 12:00 Euronews 12:40 Oázy v oceánech (6/6) 13:10 Putování s dinosaury(3/6) 13:40 Černobílý Petr (9/13) 13:45 Rok má dvanáct měsíců 14:05 Povídám,povídám pohádku 14:20 Daleká cesta za domovem (8/39) 14:45 Medúza 15:15 GEO: Naslouchání obrazům 15:45 O nezbytnosti architektury (1/12) 16:00 Habsburská monarchie (1/5) 16:45 BULY: HC Rabat Kladno - HC Moeller Pardubice 19:35 Zprávy ve znakové řeči 19:40 Stop 19:45 Jak se žije na rozhlednách podle Bedřicha Ludvíka 20:00 Profil - Jan Kaplický 20:50 Terra musica 21:30 Československý filmový týdeník (511/2379) 21:45 Gosford Park 00:00 Křesťanský magazín 00:15 Cesty víry 00:35 Příběhy z jižních moří (9/11) 00:50 Film o filmu: Smím prosit? 01:05 Moravský podzim 2003 03:00 Newshour with Jim Lehrer 04:00 Euronews